Double Take
by Amulet Misty
Summary: Ikuto's friend invites him to their high school graduation party. He doesn't expect for a certain pink-haired girl to turn up and he certainly doesn't expect the relationship that they have. One Shot. [Twelve Shots of Summer]


Double Take

Masayoshi Kato was brimming with pride on this day. He had successfully organized the necessary 'farewell and good luck' party for his class. They had all just graduated high school, the ceremony having been only two weeks before, and were all geared up and ready to move on to a new chapter of their lives – university.

The restaurant that he had booked wasn't an expensive place, but it was ideal for accommodating to a bunch of rowdy teenagers who were eager to have some fun – the karaoke machine included at the place was a must, of course.

They managed to secure two long tables, which was good, seeing as how they had thirty eight student in their class. By some miracle, it seemed that everyone could make it. That did mean though, that there were a few arguments about who was going to sit where. Masayoshi took his advantage as the organizer to save a few seats for him and his close friends at the head of the table.

"Aren't we missing someone?" called out one of the girls. She was the former Class President, Kiyoko Aida and she was always on top of things, so it wasn't a surprise that she noticed that one of their group hadn't turned up yet.

"Tsukki isn't here yet," Masayoshi confirmed, pointing to the empty spot adjacent to him, "but he said he'd be coming."

"Hah, I bet that Ikuto's gonna skip out on us," said Tomoki, who was sitting on the other side of Masayoshi. "He never turns up to anything."

"Nah, he's probably just having a cat nap, I pestered him on the phone about coming," said Masayoshi with a thumbs up.

"I hope he really does show up, though," said the third person that was part of their circle of friends, Hideo. "We haven't seen him in what, a few months?"

There was a murmur that went down the tables. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, now there was a person to talk about. He was a pretty interesting person in their class. He had friends that he was close to during school but he seldom went out after school to hang out with them. He was pretty good-looking, according to the girls, but he would never show any interest in them and would always turn down any confessions. People would always ask why, but he would just shrug and say he just wasn't interested in romance. He had more important things to think about and he thought dating would just be a pain.

There were many people who labelled him cool, aloof and mysterious because of it, but Masayoshi didn't really find that at all.

He'd been to middle school with Ikuto, from the neighbouring town and he just seemed like a normal kid that was unfortunate enough to have to deal with a lot of things from a young age. His father had gone missing, apparently, and his mother had been forced to marry some old coot that was using her to take control of the company. Ikuto had never complained, though, and Masayoshi thought it was unjust, and so he had ranted in Ikuto's stead, saying the things that Ikuto would never say himself. Their friendship consisted of that, most of time, with Ikuto being the quiet one and Masayoshi imposing his cheerful personality on him. Although, the times when there weren't many people around, Ikuto was able to speak normally with him, even managing to banter with him about trivial things. It worked out fine for them, it seemed, and they both, by some spot of luck, moved towns into the same high school.

Ikuto had told him that he lived here before and that Easter only let him back here because they needed him for something. Masayoshi had done his usual cursing of the damned company and then asked Ikuto if there was anyone he knew here. Ikuto paused for a moment, at the time, but he shook his head saying he didn't.

Of course that proved to be untrue when Utau Hoshina turned up and tried to force Ikuto into a kiss. At first, Masayoshi as freaked out that Ikuto was acquainted with _the _Utau Hoshina, the rising pop idol. _Then _he was freaked out that Utau was Ikuto's _sister_. Ikuto had told him that he had a younger sister but he never would have guessed it was her. And yes, Ikuto's sister was in love with him. Masayoshi had figured that was why Ikuto never told him about her…if this got out her reputation would go to shambles.

Another weight on Ikuto's shoulders, as if his life wasn't already as messed up as it was.

Granted, Masayoshi wasn't blind enough to think that he knew Ikuto wasn't keeping secrets from him – he had caught Ikuto seemingly talking to himself, several times - but he wasn't going to pry. If Ikuto wanted to tell him, then he would and that was that.

Speak of the devil, Ikuto strode in just at that moment. His hair looking flattened and slightly damp from the rain outside.

"Wooo! Tsukiyomi actually turned up!"

"Haha, your hair's all flat, Ikuto!"

"Looks like the government can call off their search, haha!"

Ah, right. That last quip had been referring to Ikuto's disappearance from school for the last few weeks of school. He had returned on graduation day, though, and Masayoshi had invited him to the party at the time.

Ikuto smirked and told everyone that they didn't need to have missed him _that _much, to which everyone laughed at.

Masayoshi called him over to sit down next to him.

Hideo and Tomoki attacked Ikuto with questions the moment he sat down. "Bro, where've you been at?!"

"You upped and went MIA on us like two times this year!"

He didn't seem fazed by the questions, simply shrugging. "Went to France for a holiday. Unlike you guys with empty heads, I don't need to study hard to get into uni."

"Ouch, and there's Ikuto's low blow!"

"He doesn't pull his punches, does he?"

Hideo and Tomoki, having found it enough that Ikuto was even here, turned back to their conversation that they had been having with the girls they were sitting next to, trying to put on some charm to impress them.

Masayoshi sighed exasperatedly. "Those airheads…" He turned back to Ikuto. "You came back for a wedding, right?"

"Yeah…My sister insisted that I come."

"Oooh, and did she try to pounce you, again?" he asked, jokingly.

"No, I think she's gotten over that. She's got a boyfriend now," he said. Though his expression hadn't changed Masayoshi felt a sense of relief was going through Ikuto, now.

"Good for her, then," said Masayoshi crossing his arms and nodding twice.

The other people seemed to be occupied so he lowered his voice. "Hey, did you find your dad?"

Because Masayoshi knew that Ikuto wouldn't leave the country just for any reason. If anything, it would be to find his dad. Despite him not verbally saying it, the fact that Ikuto still carried around his father's treasured violin meant that he still believed in him.

"No, I struck out everywhere I went. I always seemed to have missed him," Ikuto's eyes darkened. "It's like trying to catch a ghost."

…A ghost, huh? Yeah, for all they knew, his dad might not even be alive…(But that was one thing Masayoshi would _never _say).

"Oi! Did someone tell their little sister that we were coming here?" called out someone from down the table.

Masayoshi peered over his former classmates to see a small girl with pink hair looking quite stiff, standing at the door to the room. She looked young…elementary school probably? Or maybe about to begin middle school, at most.

"Amu…"

The name came out from Ikuto's lips and Masayoshi raised an eyebrow. Ikuto knew this kid?

"This kid's called Amu?" said Hideo, also having heard Ikuto. "Hey…she looks kind of familiar…?"

Tomoki let out an excited yell, "Oh! I know! Wasn't this the elementary schooler that Ikuto had been hitting on that one time?"

(Former) School President Kyoko's eyes flashed. "Why was I not reported to on this behaviour? And Tsukoyomi, what do you think you were doing?"

Tomoki rolled his eyes. "Chillax, Prez. This was _ages _ago. He was just goofin' off. Please, who'd go for an elementary schooler, anyway?"

"That is not the point! It is morally wrong for – "

"U-uhm, excuse me," said Amu, speaking out over the chatter. Once she got their attention she spoke more clearly. "Firstly, I'm beginning middle school and secondly, well I'm actually…I'm Ikuto's …" She looked down and blushed, apparently not able to finish her sentence. Most of them were easily able to see what she was implying, though.

Tomoki turned to Ikuto looking like he was about to burst out laughing. "Oh no, I think this girl thinks she has something with you."

"This isn't funny, bro! Just look at her!" exclaimed Hideo. Amu was fidgeting around with her clothes, but she looked pretty sure of herself. "I think she seriously is going after Ikuto! Do you think we should try and get her to go home?"

"Amu," said Ikuto loudly and room was hushed. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't tell me where you were going earlier, and just kind of disappeared so I got worried that…you…were going to leave again for good, so I followed you."

Through the exchange Hideo and Tomoki were looking at each other with wide eyes and the girls were whispering behind their hands.

"If I was leaving, I would have told you," he said. His voice was rather…cold.

The murmuring got louder.

Masayoshi didn't like the look in Ikuto's eyes. It was the same one that Ikuto had a few years ago…Masayoshi had noticed his changed mood at that time too, and Ikuto said plainly, 'I killed a dog'. He hadn't believed that Ikuto had actually killed a dog, but he believed that Ikuto had been doing something doubtful, nevertheless. It was around that time that Ikuto had started carrying a key that Masayoshi had never seen before. It didn't look cheap and Masayoshi didn't think Ikuto owned it.

He had turned a blind eye then.

But this girl…around her neck was a lock. And it looked like it matched the key Ikuto had.

Kyoko cleared her throat and stood up. "Amu, was it? It's getting dark and kids your age shouldn't be out at this time of night…Where are your parents? I think we should call them and –"

"Hey, back off," Amu said cooly. "I'm not a kid. I'm not finished talking to Ikuto."

Oh wow. Was this little girl seriously talking to an elder like that?

"Don't be rude. She's right, you should go home," said Ikuto, now turning to look at her.

"Ikuto?" She looked shocked, even though it should have been perfectly reasonable for an older person to say that. "You of all people should know I'd be completely fine!"

"Go home, Amu."

She stood her ground, crossing her arms defiantly.

Ikuto stood up. "Sorry guys, I just got here but I think I'm going to have to bring her home myself. See you."

Ikuto took Amu by her arm and literally dragged her outside.

The room when back to talking, breaking the silence, just like that.

"Oh my gosh, what was _that _all about?"

"You don't think he might actually _be _with that girl?"

"Dude, I've got a sister that age and if any of you guys tried to date her I'd whoop your asses!"

"For real?" Tomoki said, awed.

"There must be some type of misunderstanding, right Masayoshi?" said Hideo. He looked around to see his seat empty. "Huh? Where did Masayoshi go?"

xxxxx

Okay, it wasn't like Masayoshi didn't trust Ikuto, but if some cop walked up and did think that Ikuto was some lolicon (because it sort of kind of looked like it) he would be able to defend him. Friends had to look out for each other's backs, right? Besides, he thought maybe he could get Ikuto to come back to after he was done taking her home.

He snuck a few metres behind the two, glancing from left to right every so often.

Ikuto was still dragging the girl called Amu along until they were mostly out of the city and into the residential areas. At this point Amu forced herself out of Ikuto's grip.

"_Ikuto! _Why didn't you say anything?"

Instead of coolly explaining how she needed to go home, like Masayoshi thought he would, Ikuto pinched her nose. "Because people would talk. Not that they aren't already."

…Eh?

"We're not officially together, yet," he said smoothly.

The girl turned bright red again at the word 'yet'.

"…Is what you wanted me to say, wasn't it?"

The girl let out an indignant cry, now spouting out insults about him being a jerk.

"Hm? Well you're the one who likes this jerk, right?" He then pulled the girl into what Masayoshi could only call a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Masayoshi did a double take.

_EH!?_

_Wait, seriously!? _

But – but – she was just a middle schooler. Hold on, Ikuto was never the romantic type in the first place! Where the hell did that line come from?

"W-waaahh!" The girl's shriek nearly deafened Masayoshi. "Who said I liked you, _idiot_!"

"Me," said Ikuto, smirking at her. "I meant what I said before. I'll come back for you. So just sit tight and wait for me, okay?"

Masayoshi supposed that the part where they kind of stared into each other's eyes was meant to be very touching and all that but all that was going through his head was '_what the hell?_" Feeling like his mind had just imploded, he hadn't realised that the girl had left to go back home until Ikuto cleared his throat. "I know you're there, Masayoshi."

He flinched and peered out from behind the corner he was spying on them from. "Ahahaha…as expected from Tsukki." He crossed his arms and strolled over to Ikuto. "So…a middle schooler…huh?"

He didn't want to judge. He really didn't. It wasn't technically illegal or anything if Ikuto wasn't with her yet. Although it did weird him out a bit. Okay, a lot.

Ikuto waved him off. "I didn't do anything to her, don't worry."

"I didn't say you did," said Masayoshi. "Just…I've never even heard of this girl before. Where'd you meet her?"

"Long story," said Ikuto. There. That was that look again. "Let's head back."

"Hold on," said Ikuto's friend, not moving an inch. "I've never asked you to tell me much…but since this involves someone else I think I shouldn't be kept in the dark anymore. She has the lock that matches your key. Who is she?"

He felt a strange kind of aura about that girl...she wasn't just anyone…

"Just someone I have an interest in. Is there a problem with that?"

"You're not answering the question," Masayoshi pressed. "What exactly happened that she caught your 'interest'?"

For a moment he wasn't sure that Ikuto would respond. However, the blue haired teen smiled. "She's the reason I'm free from Easter."

"Let me get this straight - a little girl managed to free you from a multi-millionaire company," Masayoshi said, sorting his thoughts out.

"That's basically it."

As unbelievable as _that _sounded, there was something that confused him even more.

"So you're 'free' now," which was why Ikuto could travel to Europe,"yet you're promising to come back for her?" Presumably when she was older.

"That's the plan."

Oh boy…

Masayoshi sighed. "Uh, don't you think you shouldn't keep that girl's hopes up? I mean, even if she does seem different from some other people her age, she's still a kid and she's still got a whole lot ahead of her."

Ikuto looked at Masayoshi, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're not really going to come back for her, so you shouldn't let her spend her youth holding onto the thought that you will," said Masayoshi, finding the answer rather obvious.

The other boy blinked at him, seeming to not have expected that from him.

"…Don't tell me that you seriously think you'll actually come back just for her."

"That's what I intend to do, actually," said Ikuto, and Masayoshi did not miss the tinge of annoyance he heard. "She's the only one I can be myself around."

"Firstly – ouch, what am I? A piece of dead meat? Secondly – actually, that's exactly my point," he said. "I know was much as you do, what you want most is freedom. It's because of that, you don't let anyone get too attached, because you _know _you're going to move onto other things. You're never going to stay in one place." As much as he hated to admit it, Masayoshi knew that it was why Ikuto didn't confide to him all his secrets. Even though he would have listened, no matter what it was.

"The only thing that's guaranteed to always have you around is your music," said Masayoshi. Whatever it was, Ikuto never parted from music. He breathed music, lived it. "I just don't think you'd ever be able to have that commitment. If music means leaving that girl, you know you'd do it."

Ikuto didn't say anything. Masayoshi wasn't sure if it was because what he was saying was spot on, or that Ikuto just didn't feel like arguing with him.

"…Fine, fine, I get it. You didn't accept my invitation just to hear me lecture you. Come on, we have a party to attend."

"You really talk too much," said Ikuto, though he did fall in step beside Masayoshi.

Masayoshi really hoped, for that young girl's sake, that Ikuto did cut things off before things got out of hand, if it wasn't already too late. The thing that he _did _know about Ikuto was the reason his father left was because of music and his love of it. Ikuto's father had a wife and two children, but for him music was the most important thing. From what he could tell, Ikuto was much the same.

That also meant that even for Masayoshi, one day Ikuto would just vanish from his life completely. He was prepared for that though. He didn't think that their friendship would last forever.

It was like people always said - Ikuto really was a stray cat.

If you fed him once, he'd come back for more.

But if you tried to keep him, he would try and escape. Cats weren't meant for cages and neither was Ikuto.

Eventually, one day you would come home and find the cage empty, without the trace of anything ever being there.

* * *

**A/N: Tadaaaa! Wow, this came out much better than I thought it would. Well, it was going to actually be more humorous but oh well, I think it still works for the prompt 'Romance Most Contrived' for the 'Twelve Shots of Summer' challenge. This came out from the idea that I think that a happy ending with Amu and Ikuto would be very 'contrived', seeing as how Ikuto's personality, in my opinion, really wouldn't allow for it. Also, I thought writing it from a friend of Ikuto's view would be most appropriate [because he **_**does **_**have friends and isn't as much as a lone wolf as most people make him out to be].**

**Unless you want Amu to turn out like Ikuto's mum and just live for about ten years without ever seeing her husband until he randomly shows up at someone's wedding. I find it really unbelievable how she just was like 'oh hello you're baaack' and held his hand, even after all the things his absence put their children through.**

**But whatever, that's how Shugo Chara works.**

**Special thanks to Clara, my friend who was very enthusiastic when I told her about the plan for this one shot.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this. (Somehow?) 8D**

** - Dina (14/6/2014)**


End file.
